X
X''' is and/or was the co-host of Battle for BFDI, the fourth season in the BFDI series. X's first appearance in BFDI was in Getting Teardrop to Talk where he and Four lead a game to win "a BFDI" (which means the winner will get another Battle for Dream Island). X appeared alongside Four, another abstract being representing a real-life number or variable, or the multiplication sign . (This may not be true, because 4X0 could be arranged into 0×4X making 0X or 0. Furthermore, in XFOHV, all operators are orange.) Appearance X is simply a yellow drawing of the letter X with limbs. Similar to Four, he is purposefully drawn simplistically, with different assets and four fingers. Personality X seems to be much more friendly than his partner, Four and is usually seen to be quite happy and friendly toward every contestant. However, X also seems to be quite soft-hearted, crying after Four stated nobody noticed his disappearance except for Cloudy and becoming frightened after Four screeches at him. He can also be considered a bit ignorant, such as congratulating the ground for "catching" as they were falling from their plane. Coverage X's first appearance was in a 2008 animation X Finds Out His Value along with Four, nine years before first appearing in the BFDI series in Season 4, with Four possibly making up as a host and running gag because of the season they first come back in. This also shows that X doesn't refer to the English letter, but the algebraic variable or the mathematical symbol of multiplication. X played a major role in the challenge in Getting Teardrop to Talk. The contestants had to return his baskets back to X, who was standing on a tall platform, in order to avoid elimination. At the end of the episode, X puts on 4 of his baskets on the night, causing him to spin fast eventually. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, X collaborates in the Cake at Stake as the character who throws the cakes, with Four being the one who says who is safe and who goes home/gets eliminated. Later in the episode, he warns Beep that Four won't like the fact that Roboty was missing. Once Beep loses, X tells them that one of them will be eliminated. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, X reminds Four that it's called Cake at Stake, and not Brake at Flake, prompting Four to insult X. Four later causes X to cry when they say that nobody noticed he was gone, despite Cloudy being the only one noticing. In Today's Very Special Episode, Four once again causes X to cry during Cake at Stake when X got the number of votes wrong. X also translates Four's muffled speech. X assists Four in placing the team tags on the rating scale during the challenge and offers his opinion on iance's and Death P.A.C.T.'s make-overs. The Loser's make-over was a papier-mâché mold which was encasing X, which may have contributed to their low placing at 7th. In Fortunate Ben, X insulted Pen as, after Four started screeching, he stated that he is a "disgrace to the entire art community." Four said that he was thrown in the limb reattachment center, but when collided with the cliff in the challenge, he thanks the ground. In the stinger, he is "dancing" (on which is actually swinging its hands) with 2 singers, one distortioned, and one low-pitched in the audio. In Four Goes Too Far, X first appeared at Cake at Stake. Four asked X that who's also safe. X answered by mentioning all of the contestants from except for Cloudy, David and Roboty. When was pushing Donut to the sledding, they also have got X, then Four. That makes it the last appearance of X so far. Abilities * As shown in Getting Teardrop to Talk and Fortunate Ben, X has the ability to float in mid-air. Role X plays a role as Four's assistant. He is passive by his latest appearance in Four Goes Too Far. He sets up the challenges, as seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk, where the contestants must reach X to bring his baskets back, and in Fortunate Ben, in which the contestants must keep their respective teams' plane in the air as long as possible. X is the person who hands out prizes to the safe competitors at Cake at Stake. He did not do this in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset because he was sent to the "burn center" after being insulted by Four, and in Fortunate Ben, in which he didn't hand out prizes because his left leg was broken by Four and was sent to the Limb Reattachment Center after interrupting Four and "taking his line". Deaths *Four Goes Too Far: Is multiplied by Four and Donut. Quotes *''"Oh, I dunno, I just don't know what I am; what my value is."'' - X's first words (X Finds Out His Value) *''"Yeah! Too bad!"'' - X's first words (BFB) *''"No more screechy please"'' *''"I love that prize!"'' *''"Don't you mean Cake at Stake?"'' *''"It's time for the intro, Four!"'' *''"I'm back!"'' *''"This is the worst one yet!"'' *''"Death P.A.C.T., exactly one of you is going to go! (Not really a death pact, is it then?)"'' *''"Thank you for catching them, ground! They could've hit the ground."'' *''"Well, if you don't like it, just '''screech me!"'' Trivia *X appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 24 creature. *X appears to be omnipotent, like Four, but to a somewhat lesser extent. *According to Four, he has a collection of baskets. **However, this could only be for the challenge. **X has around 40 baskets. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, when X receives a basket from The Losers!, he says "Yayay! So much value!" Which may be a reference to X Finds Out His Value, which is all about value. *He has a somewhat sandy or stress ball-like texture. *X is friendlier than Four. *X’s voice in X Finds Out His Value sounds very similar to Ice Cube’s original voice. *X is one of the 5 people to be seen crying on-screen in the entire series. The other 4 are Announcer, Bubble, Ruby, & Spongy. **However, X is only partially on-screen when he cried. *X is the only host so far to cry actual tears. *Unlike Four, X's gender has been confirmed to be male, according to the title of X Finds Out His Value. **However, in Four Goes Too Far, Four's gender was confirmed as male as well, by Golf Ball. *In Today's Very Special Episode, he said he does not like roleplay. *X was the first host to be dismembered (or, "dismembled"), in Fortunate Ben, by Four. *Despite being turned into 0 in Four Goes Too Far, he still made an appearance in The JingJing Squisher. *However, The Jingjing squisher is non-canon. *According to Cary in his reaction to Getting Teardrop to Talk, X is 20 times larger than a contestant, due to the size of his baskets. This means that BFB contains many sizing errors when X is seen next to a contestant. **This could also mean Four is about 30-40 times larger than a contestant, as he is taller than X. **However, X's baskets could most likely be different sizes. *He didn't appear for the entirety of The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *He is the first character (Not counting the limbless characters) to not have stickfigure arms or legs in the series, the second is Four. Category:Characters Category:Host Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Non-Objects Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Non-Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Deceased Category:Cried Category:X